Nosso aconchego
by eligld
Summary: Por que não comemorar o ano novo? Fluffy. Situada em algum lugar pós 3x10 e AU.


OneShot. Fluffy. Curta, mas pensada com carinho nesses dois personagens.

 **Disclaimer:** Alicia Florrick e William Gardner não me pertencem. Se pertencessem... Bom, estariam pelo menos juntos até hoje.

* * *

 **Nosso aconchego**

 _"É você que tem  
Os olhos tão gigantes  
E a boca tão gostosa  
Eu não vou aguentar"_

 _Rubel - Quando Bate Aquela Saudade_

W&A

-O que foi? - Ele perguntou se sentando em frente do fantasma dela dentro de sua mente.

Na mão um copo de suco de laranja quase vencido, desses que ficam com um gosto meio amargo e meio adocicado, pois metade da embalagem é açúcar. O peito nu recebia uma leve brisa incomum em uma noite de inverno. Ele estava com frio, mas no fundo não queria admitir. Já os pés descalços sentiam a madeira gelada naquele pequeno local sem carpete. Ele queria sentir o chão, pois se não o fizesse, voltaria a se lembrar dela.

 _É noite de Ano Novo. Faltam 14 minutos._ A voz dela ecoou e ele não soube dizer se era realmente ela ou aquele fantasma dela.

-Não importa. – Ele respondeu para a tal voz enquanto pensava em tomar outro gole do suco. Então se lembrou que o favorito dela era laranja com abacaxi e que a primeira conversa que eles tiveram depois do primeiro beijo, foi como ela cheirava e tinha gosto de laranja com abacaxi.

 _Comemora comigo._

Ele sorriu tristemente e ergueu o copo brindando o invisível. Deus, como sentia saudades dela. Quando deixou uma lágrima escorrer, percebeu que havia virado o copo e que sua calça jeans estava molhada. Resmungando ele se levantou e se direcionou para o quarto, parando na metade do caminho quando ouvir um toque suave na porta. Meio sem jeito ele colocou uma jaqueta e parou.

 _Comemora comigo._ Então ele abriu a porta e vendo-a parada com dois copos de suco na mão, ele sorriu.

-Comemora comigo. – Ela sorriu e ele sentiu o sorriso cair do rosto.

Por qual motivo ela decidiu ir atrás dele em uma noite de ano novo? Ela já não estava contente o suficiente por ter magoado ele no término do –qualquer coisa que eles tinham?

-Por que? – Ele pegou um copo que ela estendia para ele, mas não fez questão de se movimentar para que ela pudesse entrar.

Todos esses anos de amor que foram desperdiçados com falta de palavras não podiam ser simplesmente reparados com copos de sucos e sorrisos. _Ou talvez podem sim_ , ele pensou enquanto tentava limpar a calça.

Ele a observou suspirar e procurar palavras. Ela o observou na espera de uma explicação qualquer.

-Eu não posso voltar no tempo, Will. Eu até quero, mas não posso.

Então ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu espaço para ela entrar. Era um começo. Admissão.

-Por que? – Ele perguntou novamente. Então fechando a porta e andando até o sofá, ele gesticulou para que ela se sentasse próximo.

 _Eu te amo. Eu também._ Ele sentiu entre os olhares que existiam entre eles, mas se perdeu nos diálogos curtos que vieram em seguida.

-A vida é complicada.

-Eu sei.

-Você nunca foi direto.

-Eu sei.

-Por que Will?

Subitamente ele captou o olhar da moça e se perdeu.

-Porque... _Sim._

-Tá vendo o que eu sempre falo?!

Ele não foi atrás dela. Pelo contrário. Deixou ela sair pela porta. De novo. As pausas entre os diálogos machucavam ele, mas não aguentava mais ir atrás dela. Parado na porta, ele segurou a maçaneta e ficou a observando e ela esperava o elevador.

-Alicia, eu- eu te quero. Eu preciso de você.

Então ela o encarou de onde estava e ele se encantou. Mais uma vez. Como ele podia ser tão dominado por ela? Quer dizer, era um apego que confirmava os sentimentos dele. Mas ele sempre foi muito receoso. Das poucas vezes que eles tentaram ter alguma coisa, algo dava errado. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Enjoativo de tão clichê que se tornara a vida dele. Os encontros casuais, as transas casuais, os pensamentos nela, os arrependimentos e-

Ele se surpreendeu com _aqueles lábios_. Ela voltou e o beijou. Em um primeiro momento ele não reagiu ainda assustado com a situação, mas quando sentiu aquelas mãos – tão pequenas quando abraçadas pelas dele – acariciando seus cabelos, ele soube que era real. Então com testa contra testa, ele respirou profundamente e colocou suas grandes mãos na cintura da mulher.

-Laranja com abacaxi, Leesh.

-Abacaxi com laranja, Gardner.

Entre gritos de comemoração e alegria pela virada do ano ele jurou ouvir o coração dela bater acelerado.

-Feliz ano novo, Will.

-Pra nós.

Eles sorriram e se rendaram ao reencontro.

* * *

Fim.


End file.
